


We were wrong, and, we're sorry

by MD5991



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD5991/pseuds/MD5991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the parking lot scene in S3E11 Michael, what happened when the Warblers returned to Dalton and confronted Sebastian about tampering with the slushie? Will Blaine ever be able to forgive his old friends for their actions? a And will the 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler' still stand after the group plan to get Sebastian expelled, unaware of the consequences of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were wrong, and, we're sorry

The common room at Dalton was filled with an intolerable silence as the group of blazer wearing boys sat, heads down, lost in their remorseful thoughts.

How could they have gone along with it? Blaine was their friend, he was a part of their family. Yeah he may have no longer been a member of the Warblers or attending Dalton, but he was still classed as a brother in each one of their eyes.

The only sound that was audible over the stillness of the room was the faint sound of long breathes being drawn in and out by the occupants, each one trying to keep a levelheaded attitude and resisting the urge to either break down or hit something in an ill-tempered manner.

The silence was eventually broken my the sound of the common room doors being opened and the stillness interrupted by the movement of a figure swiftly making his way in, stopping in the centre to look down at the reprehensible group.

"So" Sebastian stated coolly from his spot in the middle of the room "it looks like we'll be doing MJ for Regionals".

The tall boy was immediately faced with a series of disgusted glares coming from the rest of the Warblers, who were now starting to mutter to one another about the egoistic attitude of their meerkat-faced captain.

"How dare you!" a voice spoke up, which could be recognised as the voice of the round-faced warbler, Trent "How dare you just stand there pretending like nothing has happened, pretending that we haven't just gone out and hurt our friend. What is wrong with you?"

Sebastian was taken aback by this abrupt attitude from the sassy warbler, no one, and he meant no one had ever challenged him before. He had made it very clear at the beginning of the semester that he was in charge of the Warblers now and that anybody who so much as provoked him would find themselves out of the club and would have him to deal with for disputing him in public.

The taller boy simply stood eyeing the fellow warbler with a look of disapproval before responding in audacious tone; "it wasn't part of the plan to go out and hurt 'our friend'" Sebastian said emphasising those last two words "that slushie was meant for Kurt; our little friend just happened to get in the way".

This caused an uproar amongst the rest of the warblers in the room, who were now mumbling insults at their obnoxious leader; until one of them jumped up from his place on Jeff's lap to stand face to face with the taller boy.

Nick had to admit he was slightly afraid of Sebastian, but the boy's comment had pushed him over the edge so that anger had now replaced the fear he felt for the meerkat-faced young man. Everyone in the room had immediately shut up to focus their attention on the scene that had emerged in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you just get out!" Nick thundered looking up at the taller boy with disgust and hatred "In case you hadn't realised, Kurt was our friend too! You used us as part of your plan to deliberately go out and hurt him! What happened to once a Warbler always a warbler huh?"

The rest of the boys in the room began to agree with the comment made by the smaller boy, although Kurt hadn't been with the Warblers for as long as Blaine and the others, he was still made a member of their family and had served as a great addition to the group. Sebastian had basically gone against his own statement of 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler' to resolve his personal issues with the brunette.

"Did you just defy me Duval!" Sebastian snarled edging closer to the smaller boy.

Nick gulped, catching a glance at the other Warblers in the room who were looking at him in anxiousness, before directing his gaze back to the boy in front of him

"Yes, I think I just did, because we're sick of it Sebastian, we're sick of you treating us like shit! We're sick of the stupid games, the New Directions were our friends.."

"The New Directions are a joke!" Sebastian interrupted before being motioned to shut up by the smaller boy

"we're show choirs, we're supposed to be supportive of each other; and we were, until you came! You just waltzed in here and took over, not even giving us a say in it! If Wes was here..."

"Oh I'm sorry" Sebastian interrupted once more "but Wesley Montgomery is no longer a part of the warblers, so.."

"Well he was a bigger part then you'll ever be!" Nick yelled causing a series of 'ooh's' and shocked glances to be passed around the group.

"You're just scared because they have a variety of strong voices that are allowed to be expressed in their numbers, unlike us who just act as back-up singers to your lead all the time"

"Excuse me, but who was it who sang lead when we rehearsed Uptown Girl huh?" Sebastian said looking down at the brunette in disbelief "because I'm pretty sure it wasn't me"

"Okay you gave me a solo, but that was one time! The rest of the times we've rehearsed we've been made to be your background puppets or something, you would bite our heads off if we got a bit of the choreography wrong or the timing was off slightly. It's not fair, since when was the Warblers all about you?" Nick replied taking a step closer to the taller boy so he was literally an inch away from his face.

"Just face it Sebastian" Nick said, standing up on his tip toes so his face was level with Sebastian's "you're just scared because the New Directions are better, because we're going to lose at regionals. You're scared because Blaine doesn't like you, because he's in love with Kurt!"

Sebastian was beginning to feel his blood boil at the brunettes harsh, but true, comments.

"You're just scared, because...you're a coward"

The smaller boy's rant was immediately put to a stop when he felt a fist make contact with his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall back against the hard wood floor. Nick placed a trembling hand over his nose, flinching at the pain that was accompanied by the throbbing and starting to feel lightheaded at the site of blood that was pouring from it. It took him a while to register what had just happened. Sebastian had just hit him.

Jeff was off the sofa in an instant, after witnessing what had happened and hearing the loud clattering sound across the room. He ran over to Sebastian, grabbing him by the collar and pinning the taller boy to the wall.

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him again!" Jeff yelled tightening his grip before eventually releasing the meerkat-faced boy and running over to kneel beside his boyfriend who had his head in Trent's shoulder, sniffling as the sassy warbler rubbed soothing circles on his back.

The rest of the room was in a state of complete shock at what had happened, Sebastian had physically attacked one of them. They were aware beforehand of his threats, but they had just thought it was all talk, they never had expected him to get violent and punch one of them. Now the fear of the taller boy was beginning to grow, after witnessing him punch Nick a few moments ago, they realised none of them were safe now.

Sebastian quickly made his way out of the common room, escaping the stares of the other warblers who had now focused their attention on the huddle around the brunette.

Jeff had now taken over at comforting Nick who was still sat sobbing whilst clasping his, obviously broken, nose. Thad thought it was time to bring the group back together, he began to stand up from his place on the floor and called attention from the Warblers.

"Okay, can we just calm down for a second" he began once the chattering had subsided "right, I say we turn Sebastian in, get him expelled for assaulting both Blaine and Nick, who's with me?"

The former council member was surprised when he was met with looks of horror and dismay by his fellow team mates. As much as the group wanted rid of Sebastian, they couldn't go about it by getting him expelled from school, no, he would personally hunt each and every one of them down for betraying him. The thought of that shook the boys.

"I say we go and visit Blaine, to apologise" Trent spoke up, pushing himself up off of the floor and joining the dark haired boy in the centre.

"Are you mad?" David pitched in, throwing a surprised look at the sassy warbler "he's not going to want to be anywhere near us. I mean not after what we did to him"

"David's right" Jeff said whilst softly running a hand through Nick's hair in attempt to calm the brunette "I wouldn't want you's turning up on my doorstep if that had been me"

"But if we explain to him the situation, we had no say in it! Heck, we didn't know he was going to tamper with the slushie. Surely he'll be able to understand that" Trent said sitting down on an arm of one of the chairs.

"Maybe, but Kurt won't" David said looking at the rest of the group with a hint of guilt

"N-no, of course he w-won't" Nick said through stiffled sobs "not after he f-finds out the sl-slushie was made for h-him, w-we were supposed to b-be his f-friend, but l-look what we were g-going to do"

Jeff placed a gentle kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head before looking up at the other warblers.

"I think we should go" Jeff calmly stated, earning himself a confused look from the others at his sudden change in decision.

"there's no harm in trying"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, if this had been a formal Warblers meeting like the ones last year, Wes would be sat banging away at his gavel to therefore make the decision official. Sometimes, especially at times like this, they really did miss the asian warbler; and his gavel.

"How about we go the day after tomorrow?" Thad asked "give Kurt and the others a chance to calm down before we intrude"

"hmm okay, it'll give us time to prepare an apology present for him" Trent said letting known his idea to the rest of the group. "Anyway, this sassy warbler is tired, i'm gonna hit the hay now, night all"

Trent was the first to leave the room, followed by Andrew, Flint and Cameron and then by a few others who decided they were going to take a walk to clear their heads first before settling down for the night, the guilt obviously still cirling in their minds.

"Come on Nicky, I better take you to the nurse first" Jeff said helping his boyfriend up, being careful as to not accidentally bump his nose, causing him anymore pain.

"Night guys"

"Yeah night" Nick said to the remaining warblers before being led out of the common room by Jeff.

Thad and David were the last to leave the room, switching off the lights and locking the doors before making their way up to the dorms after the others.

"Your reckon he'll believe us" David asked turning towards his roommate

"I dunno, hopefully" Thad said twirling the common room keys around his finger before hanging them up in the small key cabinet that sat at the top of the staircase.

"I just feel so guilty though, I mean we hurt him, not just physically but we hurt our friendship with him too"

"It's all that Smythe's fault, if he hadn't wanted to play a stupid joke, I mean seriously, a slushie. That's the best he could do? Who cares if we didn't get to do Michael at regionals, there's so many other great artists' music we could do, I don't see why he has to copy all the time" David said before stopping outside of their dorm to unlock the door.

"Because, like Nick said, he's a coward, he's too scared to be adverturous and come up with ideas for our set list numbers, instead he just likes going around stealing others"

David nodded in agreement before walking into the room with Thad, locking the door behind him.

The two hadn't noticed the pair of ears that had been sat closely listening to the conversation from down the hall, taking in every word each boy had said about the meerkat-faced boy.


End file.
